


-- 😳

by kenziexxmars



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mars, Softness, coffee shop AU, felix - Freeform, happy valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenziexxmars/pseuds/kenziexxmars
Relationships: Lee Felix/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	-- 😳

\---

“Felix,” she slammed down her textbook and was met with a wide-eyed look. “I’m tired of this studying nonsense. I want coffee, wanna come with?”

He pushed his notebooks away, already reaching for his coat. “Gladly, anything to not have to keep reading about mate selection in birds.”

Idle chatter passed between the two as they walked to the nearest coffee shop. Her curiosity was piqued, she had to ask why he was reading about such an obscure topic. “It’s for my Biological Basis of Behavior class,” he explained.

“I guess that makes sense. It’s nice to know that my best friend isn’t some kind of weird bird pervert.” She snorted after she said this, stopping to bend over and clutch her sides as she laughed. Felix continued to walk, rolling his eyes at the suggestion. The temperature outside dropped since the two had returned from class, so Felix was thankful that he snagged his coat before walking out the door. He side-eyed the girl, making sure she was bundled up appropriately for the weather. His oversized hoodie stared back at him, and he couldn’t help but smile. He tugged on the hood as she went to open the coffee shop’s entrance. “Hey isn’t this my jacket?”

She found a place in line, then turned to face him. “Maybeeeee.” He puffed out his lips into a pout, and she poked him in the chest. “Listen here Mr. Two Jackets I don’t wanna hear your nonsense. You clearly have enough to spare."

He looked down to realize that he was indeed wearing two coats. A black hoodie, similar to the one that was keeping her warm, was underneath a plush coat of the same shade of midnight. He chuckled, “I didn’t even notice to be honest.”

They were called up to the register and ordered their usuals: Felix a cappuccino and her a macchiato. Both the hot versions of the drinks that would warm up their frozen insides from the bone chilling cold outside. Shortly after they took a seat in the booth at the corner of the cafe, a barista came with their mugs. “Is there anything else I can get you?” she politely asked.

“Do you guys have any cakes?” Felix inquired.

“Mmhm we have a double chocolate cake and a carrot cake as today’s selections.”

“Ooh I’ll take the chocolate one.”

“Alright it’ll be right back with it.” The barista sent him a small smile and walked away, so he returned his attention back to his best friend. She was sipping at the coffee, wincing slightly as the high temperature hit her tongue. This didn’t stop her, however, and she continued to drink it like normal. The girl set the cup down, using the oversized sleeves of the sweater to warm her hands up.

“Felix…” she started. “Why are you staring at me like that?” She brought her hands up to her face, squishing her cheeks. “Do I have something on my face?”

Without speaking, he brought his hand to her face. Part of him was yelling at himself to stop, and that he should have just told her. He wasn’t thinking clearly, and it wasn’t weird for friends to touch each other’s lips… _right?_

He softly brushed his thumb against her lips, removing the line of cream that had formed when she drank from her mug. Her eyes followed his movements carefully. Felix slowly pulled his hand away, tapping her on the tip of her nose before whispering, “You’re adorable,” under his breath. His eyes widened once he realized what he muttered and he forced out a cough. “I- yes, uhm. You had something on your face. Yes. That’s why I did that.” He turned away, pretending to be looking for the barista. His heart was rattling inside his chest, and he could feel his face reddening with embarrassment.

_Oh god I shouldn’t have done that. Now she’ll be uncomfortable._

Thankfully the barista came around the corner, a plate of cake in hand. He let out a small sigh of relief, and thanked her as she placed the plate between the two. The girl snorted, picking up the fork. “Damn what a tiny fork,” before plunging it into the cake and taking a bite.

Felix parted his lips to comment, but noticed something that made him stop in his tracks.

Well, two things.

One, she was blushing madly… does this mean she is feeling some form of second hand embarrassment or does she feel the same way he does? Truthfully Felix knew it was no secret that he’d been crushing on her for a while; at least, all his friends tease him about it. She had to have noticed, either that or one of his friends might have let it slip when he wasn’t there.

Two, there was only one fork… and she’d already started eating off it. Would it be weird if he asked to have some? Granted he wouldn’t be too upset if he didn’t get any, as long as she was happy he was content, but it did look rather tasty.

The girl waved the fork in front of him. “Well are you going to have some?”

“Sure, yeah,” he replied. They sat in silence as he ate some of the cake, his mind reeling with what he should do next.

_Do I pretend like that didn’t happen? Or do I say something?_

His roommate’s voice, a bookish boy named Seungmin, popped into his mind.

_“Felix, you guys are meant to be. Just date the girl already and stop subjecting us all to your awkwardness. Everyone agrees, we all think you guys would be great together."_

While he was deep in his contemplation, she slid the plate away from him and snatched the fork from his grasp. His attention snapped back into the present. She was munching happily on the last bit of the dessert, and didn’t look at him as she said, “We should do this again sometime.”

He grinned, “Yeah?”

“Mmhm,” she took a swig of the remainder of her beverage. “But next time warn me if you want to turn it into a date. I’ll make sure to wear clothes that aren’t borrowed.” She winked at him and his smile widened.

“And I’ll make sure to wear just one jacket, because now I’m too warm.” He fanned himself dramatically, and they both laughed.

_Maybe she did feel something back after all._

─ ✧ ─

~~𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯~~

\- 𝓂𝒶𝓇𝓈


End file.
